Flor de azahar
by Shion Seijuro
Summary: Alec y Magnus viajan para conocer un poco de una milenaria celebración, con muchos sabores y colores. (El summary apesta , ignoren y pasen a leer XD)


**Flor de azahar.**

**Disclamer: **Este fic participa en el reto de Halloween "¿Dulce o Truco", del foro "Cazadores de Sombras".

Mi tema fue "Dulce", espero que se empalaguen con esta historia BD

NA: Los paréntesis en esta historia, representan el pensamiento de los personajes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada gracias por leer n_n/y después de mucho tiempo ausente les traigo este pequeño intento de fanfic (espero sea de su agrado) XD.

Como siempre esta historia es dedicada a mi Gatito, mi Nee-chan, mi Técnico y a mi Parabatai, y por supuesto a todos aquellos que ya no están, pero en mi memoria siempre permanecerán, por la simple razón de que jamás me han abandonado y nunca me han dejado atrás. Gracias de todo corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**-A ti podría decirte que para mi cualquier lugar es mi casa si eres tú quien abre la puerta- **_**Elvira Sastre.**

Con la llegada del otoño ha venido a mí la idea del final del año, y con él una leve pero constante carga nostálgica, pero definitivamente no es tiempo de compórtame como un anciano melancólico; tengo algo especial para Alexander, un pequeño fin de semana lejos del bullicioso Brooklyn.

Pero antes debo convencerlo y al ser la época más ajetreada del año para los cazadores de sombras, me temo que no será una tarea fácil….

-.-.-.-.-

-Anda Alec, unos días fuera no matarán a nadie- lanzó una mirada furibunda al enérgico brujo-(Ok fue una pésima elección de palabras) está bien, algunos podrían morir, pero se las podrán arreglar sin ti- el subterráneo le dedica una sonrisa un tanto estúpida.

-La cosa es que no quiero que nadie muera- su cara reflejaba su molestia, definitivamente fue un mal inicio – Sabes muy bien que Octubre y Noviembre tienen un pico en la actividad demoniaca muy inusual, no creo que sea prudente que me vaya de vacaciones- y devuelve su mirada al libro que leía.

-No serán vacaciones, es solo un breve descanso- el joven nephilim no levanta la mirada del libro.

-Y a todo esto ¿a qué lugar piensas arrastrarme?-

-A México- y dicho esto pequeñas chispas de colores flotan por la habitación para dar un poco de colorido a tan triste situación.

-¿México?- por fin levanta la mirada y la duda se refleja en sus ojos.

-(Es verdad, olvidaba que como Cazadores de Sombras hay muchas cosas que desconocen, realmente son como de otro planeta), Pues resulta mi garbancito, que en México se lleva a cabo la fiesta más alocada del mundo, "El día de Muertos"-

-Aaaah creo que había escuchado algo al respecto…- y el joven ojíazul parece tratar de recordar algo de sus clases de "Los Institutos en el Mundo", en las cuales seguramente se quedo dormido muchas veces.

Al verle tratando de recordar, Magnus es atrapado por la desbordante ternura del nephilim, pero al instante se incorpora y piensa que el joven distraído con pésimo gusto por la moda por el cual ha perdido la razón, no debe hacerle perder su objetivo.

-Realmente es algo único y muy divertido- en sus ojos azules centellaba un poco de curiosidad- Ellos le celebran a sus muertos, con mucha comida, baile y color-

-¿De verdad hacen tal cosa?- deja de un lado su libro–No me lo creo, realmente tenemos poca comunicación con el Instituto de México pero suena como algo muy interesante… y que debería recordar-

El subterráneo sonrío complacido -(creo que podré convencerlo, esto ha captado su atención) Si, es muy interesante, se cuenta que en esas noches llegan las almas de los muertos a los altares que preparan sus familiares y por esas pocas horas son capaces de compartir con los vivos la comida y la alegría de volverse a ver-

Alec le miró con una leve sonrisa en su rostro -Supongo que unos días fuera no le harán daño a nadie-

(Wuuuju Magnus Bane "uno", responsabilidades como Cazador de Sombras "cero").

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Solo será un fin de semana, Izzy- Alec le comenta a su hermana y al resto de su familia que estarán fuera el fin de semana, al perecer todos lo tomaron muy bien, y es cuando el brujo piensa que si novio siempre exagera las cosas.

-Iremos en el portal, y no tendrán nada de qué preocuparse, porque obviamente yo cuidaré bien de Alexander- obviamente nadie le presta atención, pues todos están parloteando, sobre lo divertido que debe ser México y esas cosas; a veces estos niños logran sacarle de quicio.

-Debes traerme las recetas de los platillos que hacen por allá, su comida es muy popular- sonríe Isabell con sus bellos labios pintados de carmín, mientras los demás hacen una mueca de horror ante la idea de que Isabell cocine.

-Prometo traerles lindos recuerdos a todos- dice finalmente Alec y les sonríe.

-Esa idea me gusta, yo quiero algo elegante y especial que valla acorde con mi radiante persona- dice Jace con su envidiable sonrisa, afortunadamente Clary está a su lado para darle un leve codazo, pero eso no le quita ni un poco de encanto al joven.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Imaginación, pasión, es sus garras me ha tenido, y casi se ha consumido ardiendo mi corazón.**_**- Manuel Machado-**

Está todo listo, y me sorprende en sobre medida que todo nuestro equipaje sea solo una maleta tamaño familiar de color morado con lunares azules, (realmente creí que llevaríamos al menos dos maletas similares), pero realmente mi amado Alec se conforma con usar la misma ropa aburrida todo el fin de semana.

-Bien está todo listo- me cuelgo al hombro la maleta que definitivamente no hace juego con mi abrigo de color purpura y botas altas de piel.

-Le pedí a Izzy que alimentara a Presidente Miau, mientras no estábamos-

-Perfecto garbancito (¡Maldición! entre tanta conmoción me olvide de mi pobre amigo felino, por suerte mi amado novio piensa en todo)- y le sonrío con dulzura.

-En ese caso estamos listos-

Las runas del portal estaban en posición y el tenue brillo del portal parpadeaba de manera rítmica.

-Muy bien iré yo primero- me adelanto unos pasos y trato de mantener la imagen de aquel sitio, un lugar perdido en algún lugar de México.

Después de unos instantes ya estamos cruzando la vaporosa superficie del portal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bienvenido señor Bane- la mirada caoba de la joven resalta entre la tenue luz del lugar- Es un gusto verlo de nuevo, los llevaré a su habitación-

-Hola de nuevo Helena- un rápido vistazo al nephilim, le hace comprobar al brujo que no se siente nada a gusto con la familiaridad de los saludos.

-¿Así que ya habías estado antes aquí?- preguntó Alec con tono molesto.

-La verdad, es que si he estado aquí antes, fue hace algunos años; ¿de qué otra manera querías que supiera acerca del "Día de los muertos"?- caminaron por los pasillos del rustico hotel, poseía un encanto majestuoso y antiguo.

-No sé, creí que tal vez lo habías leído en algún libro- jaló las mangas de su suéter azul como símbolo de su inquietud.

-Tranquilo Alec, estuve aquí con Ragnor y Catarina…- lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y se sintió agradecido cuando la postura del joven se suavizó- En realidad es una historia muy graciosa que te contaré algún día, ya que ver a Ragnor emborracharse con pulque1 no ocurre dos veces en la vida- y esbozó una sonrisa cargada de alegría.

Y antes de que el joven nephilim pudiera decir algo más, la joven abrió la puerta de la habitación, mostrando un lugar acogedor y rustico como el resto del hotel, la habitación tenía un pequeño balcón que daba a una estrecha calle empedrada, a la cual estaba alumbrada por coloridas farolas de papel; el aroma que llegaba de la calle era dulce y peculiar.

-Es momento de alistarnos- dijo el brujo sonriendo, mientras sacaba una cantidad exorbitante de maquillajes y purpurina.

-¿Alistarnos?, que hay de malo con lo que uso ahora mismo- respondió el nephilim confundido.

-Bueno digamos que no es muy apropiado para la pequeña fiesta a la que asistiremos y bueno, es de igual manera una tradición (ni tan tradicional) caracterizarse de uno de los personajes más emblemáticos de estas fechas "La Catrina"- el brujo sonrió ampliamente - la cual básicamente es una mujer con mucha elegancia con un rostro bellísimo con la peculiaridad de ser un esqueleto, así que el día de hoy nos caracterizaremos de Catrines- y tomó dramáticamente un par de pinturas de colores vistoso_s._

-No creo que yo me vea bien con esa cosa en la cara- Alec hizo una mueca de desaprobación

-Aaaah por favor te veras maravilloso con cualquier cosa que uses- y se aproximó grácilmente al joven oji-azul...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algunos minutos después los dos jóvenes se dirigían a la sala principal del hotel; Magnus usaba un trate colorido y con bordados en toda la solapa del saco y en la parte de la espalda; el pantalón también estaba adornado con figuras orgánicas y el maquillaje de "Catrín" estaba perfectamente coordinado con sus traje en color y en figuras, con flores y colores suaves; Alec por su parte llevaba un sobrio traje negro, con una camisa rojo esmeralda su maquillaje de igual forma era solo en blanco y negro, lo que hacía que sus ojos destacaran de manera maravillosa, el ser un "esqueleto" no le gustaba mucho al nephilim, pero a veces (y más frecuente de lo que era saludable) no podía negarse a lo que en brujo le pedía.

Cuando llegaron al piso principal del hotel, los recibió un peculiar aroma, el mismo que inundaba la calle, y Alec observó maravillado la extravagante cantidad de flores que adornaban el lugar, principalmente destacaba una peculiar flor anaranjada un tanto parecida a un clavel pero mucho más extravagante.

Los altares ocupaban una buena parte del lugar y tenían muchas flores, comida, bebida, velas, incienso y puños de sal, en la parte superior de los altares había una fotografía de la persona a quien estaba dedicado. Alec se paseo asombrado por los altares y podía distinguir diferentes platillos en cada uno.

-La comida es a gusto de nuestro difunto- dijo la joven que estaba detrás de él. El nephilim volteó despacio y se encontró con la mirada castaña de la joven que los había llevado a su habitación, Helena, la cual vestía un elegante vestido rojo, adornado con flores bordadas, su figura latina de amplias curvas se definía de manera perfecta con aquel atuendo.

-En Brooklyn no hacemos nada de esto, en realidad esta época es un poco aterradora y creo q solo los niños se divierten pidiendo dulces...y no recordamos a nadie solo es como un pretexto para que las personas se asusten entre sí, lo llamamos Hallowen...- Alec recordó algunas de las cosas que hacían los mundanos, realmente él no había tenido una infancia muy normal.

-Suena divertido de muchas maneras- la joven sonrió- Magnus te está observando, deberías ir con él- fue después de eso que el joven se percató de la mirada felina del brujo el cual conversaba distraídamente con una pareja de hombres lobo.

El joven cazador de sombras avanzó por la estancia para encontrarse con el brujo, y al caminar distraído no notó una columna que se erguía en la estancia y choco ligeramente contra ella, se sintió como un idiota por su descuido y que haya sido por Magnus lo hizo ruborizar de golpe, miró hacia el lado opuesto de la estancia y noto una joven de cabellos largos y castaños, su semblante estaba triste y surcado por las lagrimas. Alec se sobresaltó ante la visión de la mujer, no era un ser viviente, podía sentirlo.

-¿Puedes verla?- de nuevo Helena de una manera impresionantemente sigilosa, de nuevo, se encontraba a su lado.

-...Claro que puedo verla...- dijo dubitativo.

La joven hizo un leve ademán para que escuchara la música de fondo, la canción hablaba de esa mujer...

_No sé que tienen las flores, llorona._

_Las flores del campo santo. _

_Que cuando las mueve el viento llorona, _

_Parece que están llorando. _

_Me quitaran de quererte llorona, _

_Pero de olvidarte nunca. _

_Hay de mi llorona, llorona llévame al rio. _

_Tápame con tu reboso llorona, _

_Porque me muero de frio. _

Muchos no pueden, le decimos "La llorona", un espíritu atrapado en nuestro mundo, si la vez es signo de mala fortuna- una mueca triste surcó el rostro de la joven.

Cuando Alec volvió la vista al lugar en donde vio a la joven y esta ya no estaba.

-Genial ahora estoy maldito...- dijo el nephilim con seriedad, la joven soltó una risita.

-No estás maldito... Es solo que ella viene a advertirte, pero a veces lo único que podemos hacer es disfrutar la vida; canta, ríe, ama y come cosas deliciosas- Helena sonrió y le entregó al nephilim un pan de forma peculiar y cubierto de azúcar -lo llamamos "pan de muerto", y la esencia de "Flor de azahar"2 que lleva en su interior nos ayuda disfrutar la vida...a pesar de la muerte- sonrió de manera sumamente cálida y amistosa - Ahora corre junto a Magnus...Aaah y ten cuidado con los pilares, o podrías derrumbar uno- la joven soltó una suave carcajada, Alec la miró con fingida molestia y le dedicó una sonrisa; con la sombra de las velas el joven pudo ver el verdadero rostro de la chica, un esqueleto de bellas facciones y con coloridos dibujos (justo como Magnus le había dicho). Ella sonrió, por supuesto era "La Catrina".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hola, polillita, ¿Algo interesante esta noche?-

-Mmm... Bueno algunas cosas- sonrió ligeramente- Mira Helena me dio este extraño pan- y mordió el bizcocho con expectativa -wooow realmente es delicioso-

-Tienes un poco de azúcar en la comisura del labio- y la removió con la punta de los dedos, tras el roce provocó escalofríos en todo el cuerpo del nephilim, la maravillosa sensación que solo él podía provocarle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaba el fin de la velada, la música y el ajetreo aminoraban y el humo de las velas que se apagaban formaban espirales de formas curiosas (tal vez y solo tal vez por aquellos que terminaban su visita).

Magnus y Alec permanecían sentados en una banca colgante adornada con las curiosas flores naranjas.

-Magnus... Gracias...- y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del brujo - sé que nada será fácil...sé que tú no eres fácil,... Pero daré todo para que esto funcione, y sin arrepentimientos- cerró los ojos suavemente.

-Gracias Alec...Te a...- el brujo no terminó la frase pues fue silenciada por un suave beso con sabor a "Flor de azahar".

-.-.-.-.-.-

FIN

_**A ti; por expandir mi mundo, y porque a pesar de que no estés lo que me enseñaste perdurará.**_

_**Gracias.**_

_**Aku cinta kamu. **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**El ****pulque** es una bebida alcohólica fermentada tradicional de México, cuyo origen es prehispánico y se elabora a partir de la fermentación del mucílago (popularmente conocido como aguamiel), del agave o maguey especialmente del maguey pulquero.

**Flor de Azahar** es el nombre de varias flores blancas; por antonomasia, las del naranjo, del limonero y del cidro. El agua de azahar, producto de la destilación de la flor de naranjo agrio, se utiliza también en repostería para dar un especial aroma a ciertos postres y masas pasteleras, por ejemplo las que se usan para preparar el "pan de muerto" en México.


End file.
